Long Distance Relationship (Young Love)
by naranari II
Summary: Ada tempat dimana mereka bertemu, ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Tapi cinta adalah hal yang harus diperjuangkan. Setiap tempat setiap kenangan. BTS fanfict. Jimin. Yoongi. Minyoon/Yoonmin. Written by naranari and phylindan! Cek author's note.
1. Chapter 1

Long Distance Relationship; Young Love

.

 _A Fanfiction by naranari and phylindan_

 _©2015_

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Romance**

 **Boy's Love. AU**

We don't take any profit with this chara and the story

 _ **DO NOT PLAGIARIZE**_

.

.

.

Yoongi terus melajukan mobilnya menuju provinsi Gyeongsang Selatan. Selama perjalanan Yoongi disuguhi oleh pemandangan sawah dan pegunungan yang ada di samping kanan-kirinya. Suasana pegunungan yang sejuk membuat seluruh otot Yoongi rileks dan dia merasa sangat sehat. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya dia berkunjung ke daerah ini. Saat itu Yoongi masih berumur awal duapuluhan. Dia beserta keluarganya datang ke Miryang untuk menonton pertunjukan kesenian tradisional rakyat Miryang.

 _Miryang Baekjeong Nori_ , adalah sebuah festival tradisional yang diadakan setiap tanggal Limabelas bulan ketujuh pada kalender Lunar. Atau festival ini sering disebut juga _Kkombaegi Cham Nori_ atau Hari Pelayan. Yoongi sangat antusias mengikuti festival ini, karena selain ini adalah pertama kalinya dia datang kemari, juga ada banyak sekali makanan yang terhidang.

 _Well_ , Yoongi selalu merasa lapar setiap saat.

Dan sekarang Yoongi juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama datang ke Miryang. Festival ini sangat rugi jika tidak dihadiri. Saat melewati gunung Jaeyak—salah satu gunung yang mengelilingi Miryang—Yoongi menepikan mobilnya. Udara sejuk dan bau khas pepohonan menyapa indra penciumannya. Ini bukan musim gugur jadi gunungnya tidak berwarna-warni.

Tapi Yoongi mempunyai kenangannya sendiri. Di tepi jalan daerah gunung Jaeyak. Saat musim gugur, ketika para petani menjual buah-buahan khas musim semi. Dengan seorang pemuda yang saat ini menjadi calon penempat hatinya.

.

.

.

.

" _Yoongi-ah, ibu akan membeli beberapa apel dan buah kesemek dulu. Kau mau tunggu di mobil atau ikut denganku?"_

 _Ibu Yoongi menata sedikit riasannya pada kaca spion mobilnya sebelum menengok ke kursi belakang. "Bagaimana?"_

 _Yoongi menghela napasnya, matanya memandang jauh kearah gunung Jaeyak. Musim semi seperti ini biasanya keluarganya berlibur ke pulau Jeju untuk menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Tapi tahun ini entah mengapa ibunya yang cantik itu ingin sekali ke Miryang. "Bagaimana Yoongi-ah?" tanya ibunya sekali lagi._

" _Baiklah, aku ikut."_

 _Ibunya tersenyum lalu membuka pintu mobil disusul Yoongi kemudian. Di sepanjang tepi jalan banyak sekali petani yang menjual buah-buahan hasil kebun mereka dan kebanyakan buah apel. Ibu Yoongi segera menuju salah satu petani dan membeli buah apelnya. Yoongi memberengut, di Seoul buah apel kan juga banyak. Kenapa ibunya mesti repot-repot ke sini sih kalau hanya ingin membeli apel._

 _Sama halnya dengan para ibu yang berbelanja, transaksi jual-beli terasa lama karna kegiatan tawar-menawar yang mereka lakukan. Jadi tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya Yoongi mulai berjalan menjauh. Dia menikmati pemandangan kaki gunung Jaeyak dan gunung-gunung di sekitarnya (gunung Baegun dan gunung Gaji). Di musim semi seperti ini gunung-gunung yang ada di sana menjadi berwarna-warni yang Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Ini cukup menyenangkan walau jarang sekali bunga sakura yang terlihat._

" _Aduh!"_

 _Yoongi mengaduh tanpa sadar saat dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang di depannya. Buah apel berjatuhan dari kantung yang dibawa orang itu, menggelinding hingga ke jalan. "Apelku!" seru orang itu. Yoongi segera menuju tepi jalan dan berniat mengambil apel-apel yang berjatuhan tadi. Walau tidak sengaja tetapi Yoongi yang menabrak orang ini hingga apelnya jatuh, jadi dia ingin bertanggungjawab._

" _Aey, tidak usah diambil."_

 _Tahu-tahu tangan orang itu mencengkram pergelangan Yoongi. Rasanya hangat, kontras sekali dengan hawa di sini yang sejuk cenderung dingin. Yoongi menoleh ke atas dan menemukan wajah seorang pemuda. Yang matanya sipit lucu dan bibirnya kecil. Pemuda itu menatap Yoongi dengan cemas. "Tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu diambil."_

" _Hey, kau masih di sana?" pemuda itu menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi. Dan membuat Yoongi terkesiap. "E-eh, iya aku tidak apa-apa."_

 _Pemuda itu menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri. Wow, tinggi mereka hampir sama. Yoongi menunduk, "Maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan membuat apelmu jatuh."_

 _Ugh, pemuda di depannya ini gemas melihat cara Yoongi menunduk._

" _Aku sudah bilang ini tidak apa-apa. Kesalahanku juga karena tidak melihatmu."_

 _Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya, keadaan menjadi canggung mendadak. Bagaimana tidak. Pemuda itu terus saja menatap Yoongi dengan intens. Siapapun yang ditatap seperti itu akan merasa risih dan canggung._

" _Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi._

" _Hah? Apa?"_

" _Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"_

 _Kini giliran pemuda yang di depannya yang menggaruk tengkuknya. "Panggil aku Jimin." Yoongi masih bengong saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Jimin. Park Jimin." Ulangnya lagi._

" _U-oh. Iya, namaku Min Yoongi."_

 _Akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan dengan senyum yang terkembang di masing-masing bibir. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuh Yoongi saat Jimin menggenggam tangannya. Jenis rasa yang menyenangkan karna selain tubuhnya, Yoongi juga merasa hatinya menghangat._

 _"Umm apa kau asli penduduk sini?" Tanya pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama keluarga Park itu._

 _Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku dari Seoul..."_

 _Jimin berbinar mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu kita sama! Aku juga dari Seoul. Ah, rasanya seperti kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."_

 _Yoongi mendadak merona tipis mendengarnya. "A-ah mungkin juga."_

 _"Omong-omong, aku masih kuliah. Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas untuk manajemen desainku. Ah, sayang sekali aku harus kembali ke penginapan." Pemuda sipit bermata tajam itu berucap sedih. Merasa harus meninggalkan Yoongi dan pertemuan singkat yang manis bagi mereka._

 _Yoongi tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Sejujurnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja Yoongi tidak berbakat dalam hal mengungkapkan._

 _"Iya..." Yoongi bergumam pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Rona tipisnya masih kentara di kedua pipi pucatnya sebenarnya. "Kalau begitu..." Jimin mendadak meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi untuk digenggamnya. Membuat Yoongi segera mengangkat kepalanya dari tertunduk hanya untuk kemudian kedua maniknya bertemu dengan kedua manik milik Jimin._

 _Jimin sempat menghentikan napasnya begitu tatapannya terkunci dengan Yoongi. Desiran halus mengaliri darahnya dan membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Jimin terpesona dalam pandangan sedamai embun itu. Tanpa sadar membuat Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya di telapak tangan Yoongi yang hangat._

 _"Iya?" Yoongi bersuara pelan memecah keheningan dan kegugupan yang ada._

 _"Ah, kalau begitu aku harus punya nomor ponselmu. Supaya kita bisa terus berhubungan tentunya." Jimin mengungkapkan dengan ceria dan diakhiri dengan senyum eye smile-nya yang menawan dan membuat kedua mata sipitnya hampir terpejam._

 _Yoongi tak bisa untuk tak membalas senyuman tulus dan menawan itu. "Ya, tentu saja."_

 _Setelah hari itu, Yoongi tahu hari-hari kedepannya akan terasa lebih berwarna ketika setiap momen rutinitasnya ada seseorang yang selalu mengabari dan mengobrol ringan meski hanya lewat pesan elektronik, panggilan suara ataupun panggilan secara video._

 _Teman dekat barunya ini benar-benar terasa berbeda._

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggenggam tangannya lagi. Rasanya masih hangat seperti waktu pertama kali Jimin menggenggamnya. Meski rasanya sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu.

Kaki gunung Jaeyak ini pun masih tetap terlihat sama sejak saat itu. Para pedagang apel disana pun rasanya Yoongi dapat mengenal bahwa mereka tetap tidak berubah dan masih berjualan apel. Suasana serta bau musim semi yang hangat pun tetap terasa sama seperti waktu itu.

Hanya saja ketika Yoongi mengunjunginya untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini rasanya agak sedikit berbeda. Kalau satu tahun yang lalu Yoongi bertemu dengan seorang pemuda ceria dan berkenalan padanya, kali ini Yoongi hanya bisa melihat kenangan itu berputar disana. Bayangannya begitu jelas tergambar dimana Yoongi berdiri kini.

Ah, kenangan yang manis...

Yoongi jadi ingin terus mengenangnya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melupakan kehangatan senyum dari bibir pemuda yang mulai menghiasi hatinya itu.

Yoongi kembali berjalan menuju salah satu pedagang disana. Ia memilih buah apel untuk dibawanya pulang dari Miryang nanti. Membelinya untuk ia berikan pada ibunya juga nanti.

Setelah Yoongi merasa cukup puas berbelanja buah apel disana, Yoongi langsung pergi kembali ke tempat salah satu penginapannya. Mengepak apel-apel dan beberapa buah kesemek yang dibelinya. Ia juga kembali ke penginapan untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum malam nanti ia menghadiri festival Hari Pelayan.

Oh, hari ini juga sama persis seperti kalender Lunar tahun lalu. Yoongi sengaja pergi kembali ke Miryang untuk menyaksikan festivalnya. Karena festival macam sindiran seperti _Baekjeong Nori_ yang seolah menyindir orang-orang terkemuka di Korea hal itu sungguh menarik bagi Yoongi.

Selain itu... Tentu saja tentang semua makanan khas daerah yang tersaji disana. Yoongi menyukai apapun jenis makanannya.

Dan yang lebih pentingnya lagi, hari ini Yoongi telah dijanjikan untuk bertemu seseorang.

.

.

.

( _Yoongi-hyuuung~ aku merindukanmu._

 _Sudah siang, jangan lupa makan :)_ )

Sebuah messenger diterima oleh ponsel Yoongi. Obrolan yang selalu membuat Yoongi tersenyum setiap menerimanya. Obrolan yang selalu diawali dengan kalimat aku merindukanmu. Obrolan yang selalu hadir setiap harinya seolah terus berada bersama padahal mereka berdua terpisahkan jarak.

( _Iya, Jimin. Aku akan makan sebentar lagi._ )

Yoongi membalas pesannya dengan cepat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang dan menatap ponselnya dengan berbinar. Merasa senang. Yoongi bahkan sampai menghentak-hentak kakinya pelan ke lantai karena tak sabar menunggu balasan kembali dari Jimin.

( _Sekarang, hyung. Bukan sebentar lagi._ )

Yoongi terkekeh. Jimin selalu memaksanya mengiyakan apa yang diperintahkannya meski itu hanya dalam sebuah obrolan messenger semata. Tipe agresif yang pemaksa. Tetapi entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat Yoongi merasa diperhatikan selalu.

( _Iya bawel :p_ )

Sebuah balasan kembali dengan cepat.

( _Kutunggu sampai kau selesai makan, Hyung_.)

Yoongi terkekeh kembali. Obrolan mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Obrolan ringan namun rasanya begitu dekat dihati.

Ketika Yoongi benar-benar menyelesaikan makanannya, ia kembali ke ponselnya dan mengetikkan obrolan sesuatu disana.

( _Makananku selesai~~ bagaimana denganmu, Jimin?_ )

Yoongi bersiap-siap kembali ke kamar penginapannya, ia menghampiri kopernya disudut ruangan untuk mengambil sehelai baju disana.

( _Sebelum kau menanyakannya aku sudah lebih dulu makan. Omong-omong aku tak sabar untuk nanti malam._ )

Yoongi mendadak merona. Ah, janjinya nanti malam...

Belum sempat Yoongi mengetikkan balasan, ia sudah mendapat chat lagi dari Jimin.

( _Ah, sudah dulu, Hyung. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Kuharap malam ini. adalah saatnya untuk kita. Sampai jumpa, Min Yoongi._ )

Yoongi sempat tertegun membacanya, apa yang diharapkan Jimin tentang 'kita'?

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa membalas chat apapun selain kata sampai jumpa dan ucapan perhatian untuk Jimin agar berhati-hati dalam perjalanannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia juga memiliki secercah harapan untuk malam nanti.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mulai berjalan menuju tempat festival Baekjeong Nori diadakan tak jauh dari penginapannya dekat sungai Miryang. Yoongi memakai sweater putih dengan celan jeans biru dan sebuah syal tipis melingkari lehernya. Ia berjalan kaki menuju tempat festival dengan hati yang berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa...

Yoongi membeli tiket pertunjukkan agar ia mendapatkan tempat duduk untuk tontonannya. Tak lupa ia membeli camilan untuk menemaninya.

Pertunjukkannya diadakan tiga sesi untuk malam ini. Yoongi mengambil sesi pertama untuk menontonnya. Kini ia tengah menikmati adegannya dengan serius dan mulut penuh makanan.

Tetapi ketika Yoongi merasakan ponselnya bergetar menyadarkan fokus seriusnya dan membuatnya buyar.

Yoongi segera saja mengecek ponselnya itu.

( _Yoongi-hyuuung~~ selamat malam._

 _Mulutmu penuh makanan, kunyah dan telan dulu setelah itu baru nikmati kembali tontonanmu._ )

Yoongi terkejut dan reflek mengunyah makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu kalau ia memang sedang mengunyah makanan?

Yoongi segera membalas pesan itu dengan cepat.

( _Kau sudah sampai? Dimana?_ )

Yoongi kemudian melihat sekeliling penonton yang juga ikut menikmati pertunjukkan disana. Yoongi mencoba menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Tetapi karena hari sudah gelap dan suasana remang festival membuat Yoongi sulit menemukan sosoknya.

( _Nikmati saja dulu pertunjukkannya. Aku tak jauh darimu kok, Yoongi-hyung._ )

Yoongi berdecak kesal. Ia membalas kembali chatnya dengan segera.

( _Aish, kau dimana sih?_ )

Yoongi menunggu balasannya sedikit lebih lama.

( _Kau terlalu merindukanku ya, Hyung? Hehehe. Tenang saja, nikmati pertunjukkanmu dan aku akan menghampirimu nanti._ )

Yoongi merona dan menggerutu membaca balasan dari Jimin. Dengan berat hati ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku kembali dan menikmati adegan Baekjeong Nori yang sudah beberapa menit ia lewati.

.

Setelah pertunjukkan selesai, suasana semakin ramai karena penonton meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka dan mulai berlalu lalang mengitari festival untuk mereka nikmati. Tetapi hal itu malah membuat Yoongi menggerutu karena ia semakin sulit menemukan sosok yang berjanji akan menemuinya malam ini. Maka dengan terburu-buru Yoongi segera mengirim pesan kembali pada Jimin.

( _Dimana?_ )

Yoongi menjauhi tempat dimana ia menonton tadi untuk ke sisi dimana orang banyak berlalu lalang. Ia menunggu balasan dari Jimin namun tak kunjung berbalas juga.

Tak sabaran, akhirnya Yoongi melakukan dial ke nomor ponsel Jimin.

Dering ketiga, panggilannya baru diterima.

" _Hal—_ "

"Jimin? Dimana?"

Terdengar kekehan dari sebrang sambungan sana. Membuat Yoongi memajukan bibirnya karena kesal.

" _Tenang saja, aku berada didekatmu, kok._ "

Yoongi kembali melirik kesekelilingnya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang namun Yoongi tak dapat menemukan sosok yang menjanjikannya.

Dengan ponsel yang masih ditelinganya, Yoongi menggerutu.

"Aish, kalau kau tak muncul lebih baik aku pulang saja nih!" Gerutu Yoongi.

Terdengar suara tawa renyah dari ponsel yang masih dipegang Yoongi ditelinganya.

" _Aku... Di belakangmu. Menengoklah._ "

Yoongi segera berbalik. Tepat saat itu pandangannya bertemu dengan manik gelap milik seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengulum senyumnya untuk membalas lambaian tangan Jimin.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi tersenyum padanya balas tersenyum hangat dan menghampiri Yoongi. Tak lupa memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lebih dulu.

Seiring langkah Jimin semakin mendekati Yoongi, ada perasaan debaran hangat yang semakin dekat semakin membuat keduanya gugup namun ada perasaan rindu yang begitu membuncah.

"Umm, selamat malam, Yoongi-hyung?" Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi di telinga Yoongi. Suaranya terdengar gugup dan pemuda dihadapannya itu berdiri dihadapan Yoongi dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Yoongi merona menatap dan mendengar suaranya secara langsung untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kalau sebelumnya selama satu tahun ke belakang Yoongi dan Jimin lebih sering komunikasi melalui pesan ataupun telepon, kini ia bisa puas berbicara dengan Jimin dan menatapnya langsung.

"Ya, Jimin..." Sekali lagi Yoongi tersenyum. Menampilkan senyum paling terbaiknya.

Pemuda bersurai gelap dihadapan Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri dengan gugup. "Um, sekarang kita sudah bertemu. Ayo kita jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya canggung. Jimin juga mengulurkan sebelah lengannya pada Yoongi. Mengharapkan genggamannya.

Yoongi menatap telapak tangan Jimin yang terulur padanya dalam diam. Yoongi mulai berimajinasi tentang bagaimana hangatnya jika telapak tangan itu menggenggamnya.

Tetapi untuk apa Yoongi berimajinasi kalau Jimin nyata dihadapannya kini?

Dengan perlahan Yoongi mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, bersiap untuk menyambut lengan jimin.

Baru saja jemari Yoongi mencapai telapak tangan Jimin, pemuda dihadapannya telah lebih dulu meraih telapak tangan Yoongi untuk kemudian dia genggam dengan hangat.

Yoongi merona atas perlakuan itu. Imajinasinya bahkan salah, lengan Jimin terasa jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman. Terlebih rasanya begitu pas.

Yoongi jadi berpikir kalau lengannya bisa pas di genggaman Jimin, bagaimana dengan Yoongi berada dipelukannya?

Aish...

.

"Kenapa diam saja, hm?" Jimin bertanya begitu ia mulai melangkah ringan dengan menuntun Yoongi dan menggenggam lengannya semakin erat dalam ayunan yang seirama dengan langkah mereka berdua.

"Ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yoongi canggung, ia menatap wajah Jimin sebentar dari samping tetapi kemudian Yoongi segera memalingkan tatapannya. Mencoba menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona ketika ia menatap Jimin.

"Duh, kenapa jadi gugup begini sih." Jimin berujas gemas. "Jadi makin suka nih~"

Yoongi segera saja menunduk untuk semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merona di gelap malam.

"Suka?"

Kini giliran Jimin yang terdiam.

"Suka apa?"

Jimin malah semakin mempercepat tempo langkahnya.

"Jimin?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Langkahnya semakin ia percepat. Membuat Yoongi agak kewalahan juga karena kaki kecil Yoongi tak bisa melangkah lebih lebar seperti yang Jimin lakukan. Yoongi jadi harus melangkah lebih cepat hampir berlari kecil dibuatnya.

"Jimin kenapa sih?!" Yoongi mulai bernada emosi.

Jimin masih terdiam dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggerutu sebal. Tetapi ia juga membiarkan lengannya tetap dalam genggaman Jimin tanpa berniat untuk melepasnya.

Ternyata Jimin tidak berniat benar-benar mendiamkan Yoongi. Ia melangkah bukannya tanpa alasan. Tetapi ia menuntun Yoongi menuju tepian sungai Miryang tak jauh dari tempat festival. Tetapi tempatnya jauh lebih tenang dan sepi.

"Eh?" Yoongi menatap kelip cahaya bintang yang memantul di sepanjang aliran sungai. Jimin telah menghentikan langkahnya hingga membawa Yoongi ke tepi hamparan sungai yang tenang dan dibatasi pagar pembatas di sepanjang sisinya. Suara-suara hingar-bingar festival terdengar samar dari kejauhan.

" _Miryanggang_..." Jimin bergumam. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoongi untuk meraih tepian pagar pembatas sungai dan bersandar disana. Menatap hamparan sungainya dengan damai.

"Aku berjanji padamu untuk bertemu lagi di Miryang. Yaitu disini..." Jimin berucap, ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghirup aroma sungai yang menenangkan di malam hari.

Yoongi tertegun. Jimin memang merencanakan Yoongi untuk bertemu lagi di festival Miryang. Tetapi Yoongi tak tahu kalau tujuan Jimin sebenarnya adalah ke sungai ini. Lagipula Yoongi juga baru tahu kalau ada sungai yang bisa dinikmati seperti sungai Han di Miryang.

Yoongi mengikuti Jimin disampingnya untuk bersandar pada railing pembatas sungai. Yoongi menatap kelap-kelip airnya disana.

"Ternyata malam ini begitu banyak bertabur bintang ya?" Yoongi bertanya kemudian.

Jimin yang berada di sampingnya mulai membuka kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Ya, sama seperti kilauanmu yang berkelip di hatiku. Sangat banyak sampai tidak terhitung rasanya." Jimin mengungkapkan. Kemudian tersenyum aneh setelahnya karena menyadari bahwa perkataannya sendiri terlalu cheesy.

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tetapi kau tidak tahu kalau kelipmu lebih banyak berkelip di dalam hatiku."

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya. Menyadari bahwa Yoongi mengerti dan membalas kata-kata _cheesy_ padanya.

"Yoongi-hyung..."

Jimin memanggil. Ia mulai menjauhkan diri dari railing pagar pembatas sungai untuk mendekati Yoongi dari belakang. Bernafas gugup dibelakang Yoongi sampai akhirnya Jimin memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan membiarkannya tetap bersandar pada pagar pembatas yang dingin itu.

Yoongi tak memperkirakan tingkah Jimin sampai akhirnya pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang. Yoongi tak ingin berontak. Belum lagi dengan jantungnya yang kini memompa dengan cepat dan membuatnya berdegup cepat.

"Jimin..."

Yoongi bergumam seiring Jimin yang memeluk bahu dan leher Yoongi dari belakang semakin hangat.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terkesan buru-buru, tetapi aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini." Jimin berucap. Lebih terdengar berbisik karena ia kini berada di belakang untuk memeluk Yoongi.

"Apa... maksudmu?" Yoongi bertanya. Wajahnya sudah merona dan ia tak mau mengakui bahwa pelukan Jimin memang sempurna untuknya meski itu sebuah back hug sekalipun.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, Hyung. Aku...aku mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita berjumpa di kota ini..." Jimin berucap hati-hati seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Yoongi. Takut kalau pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba memberontak.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Tetapi ia melembutkan pandangannya kemudian. Hatinya langsung menghangat dan membuat Yoongi merasa ingin terbang seperti kupu-kupu.

"...aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

.

.

Jeda hening yang cukup panjang.

Jimin sampai menghela napas dibuatnya. Takut kalau Yoongi akan menolaknya. Kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Tetapi ketika Yoongi hanya diam saja dipelukannya, bolehkah Jimin berharap?

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukmu. Tetapi sungguh, aku mencintaimu. Meski aku tahu dengan mencintaimu adalah menerima resiko kalau kita harus menjalani hubungan yang terpisahkan jarak..."

Yoongi memejamkan erat kedua matanya mendengar kata-perkata yang mengalir dari bibir Jimin. Ini semua sungguhan. Ini semua nyata. Ini semua bukanlah mimpi apalagi angan dalam pikiran Yoongi kalau Jimin ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang selama ini bahkan menjadi pertanyaan di hati Yoongi.

Yoongi baru mengerti arti degupannya setelah mendengar pernyataan tulus dari Jimin.

Yoongi baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya yang muncul di perasaannya itu tentang Jimin adalah... pertanda cinta.

Yoongi terharu, sungguh terharu. Terlebih Jimin sudah memikirkan ke depan tentang hubungan jarak jauhnya dengan Yoongi. Tetapi dengan tulus ia ingin menjadikan Yoongi sebagai kekasih.

Rasanya Yoongi jadi ingin menangis sekarang.

Ya, benar-benar menangis.

"Jimin..." Yoongi mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum begitu ia merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas dan pandangannya memburam.

"Ya?" Jimin semakin mendekap Yoongi lebih dalam tanpa mengubah posisinya yang memeluk Yoongi dari belakang begitu merasakan tubuh Yoongi mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu resikonya tetapi mengapa kau bilang ingin jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Yoongi hati-hati.

Jimin menghela napas kembali. Ia memegang kedua bahu Yoongi untuk membuatnya berbalik agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"Yoongi-hyung... Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku menerima apapun hubungan kita nanti." Jimin meremas kedua bahu Yoongi dan menatapnya lurus ke dalam manik kembar Yoongi dengan tulus. Begitu serius dan penuh cinta. Yoongi bisa merasakan hal itu.

Airmata Yoongi mulai luruh satu persatu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan balas memeluk pinggang Jimin dan menggenggam jaket yang dipakai Jimin dengan erat.

"Aku... aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin."

Pemuda itu segera memeluk Yoongi dengan erat mendengar jawabannya yang begitu melegakan hati. Jimin bahkan sampai mengangkat Yoongi dari tanah ketika memeluknya.

Jimin merasa bahagia. Begitu bahagia bahwa penantiannya selama satu tahun terakhir dan pertemuannya yang kedua dengan Yoongi ia bisa benar-benar menyampaikan perasaannya. Pendekatannya selama satu tahun ini juga tak sia-sia.

"Jangan menangis, Hyung. Aku tahu hubungan kita memang cukup berat ke depannya. Kita akan menyelesaikan pendidikan kita masing-masing terlebih dulu. Tetapi percayalah, kita pasti bisa melewatinya." Jimin menjauhkan sedikit pelukannya untuk menatap Yoongi. Kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan sayang.

Yoongi mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya seperti anak kecil. Ia juga balas tersenyum kepada Jimin. "Janji?"

"Ini janjiku yang kedua." Jimin berucap meyakinkan.

Yoongi tak pernah merasakan perasaan sebahagia ini. Ia tahu sejak awal memang ada ikatan kasat mata yang selalu menghubungkan Yoongi dengan Jimin. Ikatan yang meski terpisah jarak sejauh apapun itu pasti Jimin selalu ada dalam pikiran maupun hatinya.

Ah, malam ini. Yoongi rasa ia akan memulai perjuangannya.

Jimin kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya di belahan lain Korea Selatan yang berbeda dengan Yoongi.

Itulah hubungan mereka.

To be continued

.

.

Ehm… apa ya,

Oke. Ini dia yang aku janjiin sama kalian. Tentang comeback ff dan sekarang aku dibantu sama author kece badaii _phylindan dongsaengie_. Sebelumnya aku sudah buat istilahnya _pathcode_ di akun Line aku. Walaupun yang respon dan menjawab cuma beberapa, tapi aku udah seneng aja kok.

Selanjutnya disetiap akhir chapter aku bakal kasih kalian _pathcode_ lagi yang berhubungan sama chapter berikutnya. Kalau ada yang mau ikut main dan jawab, silahkan langsung mention ke naranari atau phylindan. Kita seru-seruan bareng sama cerita teka-teki ini, lol.

Kode buat cerita selanjutnya itu; pesawat terbang.

Oke, makasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau baca cerita ini. Apalagi kalo udah review, favorit, follow. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

©naranari&phylindan

.


	2. Chapter 2

Long Distance Relationship; Young Love

.

 _A Fanfiction by naranari and phylindan_

 _©2015_

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Romance**

 **Boy's Love. AU**

We don't take any profit with this chara and the story

 _ **DO NOT PLAGIARIZE**_

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu...

.

.

.

.

Jimin menata rambut hitamnya sekeren mungkin dengan memperlihatkan sebagian dahinya. Ia mematut diri di depan cermin sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Hari ini adalah hari spesial kembali untuk Jimin. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menunggu keberangkatan pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi untuk menemui Yoongi nanti. Menemui kekasih manis pujaan hati nan jauh disana.

Jimin sengaja jauh-jauh dari Busan dimana tempat orangtuanya tinggal itu untuk membuat pengajuan laporan pembelajaran kuliahnya untuk mengadakan observasi di sebuah bandar udara Internasional di Korea Selatan. Kini Jimin masih berada di bandara Gimpo untuk menunggu keberangkan pesawatnya menuju Incheon. Tempat dimana Jimin juga akan bertemu dengan kekasih manisnya kembali.

Ah, rasanya Jimin jadi tidak sabar.

Sembari menunggu Jimin memulai obrolan kembali di ruang chat pribadi ponselnya.

( _Yoongi-hyung aku merindukanmu~ selamat pagi. Sudah sarapan belum?_ )

Jimin mengetikkan kalimatnya lebih dulu. Ia tanpa mengeluarkan ruang chatnya itu untuk menunggu dan membalas balasan dari Yoongi.

Tak lama dentingan balon percakapan muncul di layar ponsel pintarnya sebagai balasan.

( _Aku juga merindukanmu, Jimin. Aku akan sarapan didalam pesawat nanti_.)

Jimin tersenyum kecil membacanya. Yoongi itu susah sekali jika mengatakan aku juga merindukanmu jika berada dalam sambungan telepon. Tetapi jika dalam messenger seperti ini Jimin 'kan otomatis akan membayangkan suaranya. Uh, Jimin jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

( _Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Incheon, kekasihku :*_ )

Jimin mengakhiri obrolan singkatnya dan mengganti mode airplane di smartphonenya. Ia menyesap tegukan kopi terakhirnya sebelum bangkit dari bench bandara yang sedari tadi didudukinya untuk masuk ke gate dimana pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya kini telah menunggu.

Incheon.

Jimin akan menemui Yoongi disana untuk melepas rindunya dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

Incheon International Airport

07:02:36.

.

Jimin telah sampai di Incheon dengan selamat. Jimin sengaja mengambil jam penerbangan pagi agar sama dengan jadwal penerbangan yang diambil Yoongi hari ini ke Incheon.

Yoongi minggu ini sedang ada jadwal pengauditan ujicoba di daerah Incheon dan dengan sengaja Jimin juga ingin menemuinya sekaligus mengajukan tugas designnya.

 _Fyi_ , Yoongi itu calon auditor. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang sedang menjalankan kuliahnya di bidang arsitektur dan banyak berhubungan dengan desain. Tetapi yang membuat keduanya sama adalah saat ini mereka lebih sering berada di luar daerah.

Hal itu membuat keduanya semakin sulit untuk bertemu namun dilain sisi membuat hubungan keduanya semakin erat untuk saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Saling menguatkan diri demi cinta yang sedang terjalin melalui benang merah yang mereka rajut sendiri dengan terpisahkan jarak.

.

Jimin menyesap kembali _cappuccino_ gelas keduanya pagi ini. Jam kedatangan pesawat yang ditumpangi Yoongi masih akan datang sekitar limabelas menit lagi. Jadi Jimin lebih baik membeli satu cup kopi kembali untuk menemaninya menunggu.

Jimin jadi terbayang-bayang wajah Yoongi. Sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu dan saling menyatakan cinta. Jimin jadi penasaran bagaimana Yoongi saat ini. Kalau terakhir Yoongi mengirimkan foto dan _video call_ padanya sih Yoongi tetap manis seperti saat Jimin jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya.

Hm.

Masih asyik dengan pemikiran dan seruputan kopinya, tiba-tiba ponsel Jimin bergetar. Lebih dari dua getaran dan ketika Jimin membaca ponselnya ternyata ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari Yoongi.

Hati Jimin kembali berdesir halus dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Instingnya dapat merasakan bahwa Yoongi berada dekat dengannya.

"Yoongi-hyung..." Jimin memanggil begitu ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Jimin? Aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana?"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar suara Yoongi. Oh, ia tak sabar untuk mendengarnya secara langsung. "Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu."

"Eeh? Tunggu saja disana biar aku yang kesana!"

Yoongi berucap terburu-buru dan membuat Jimin terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Tidak mau~" Jimin segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sebelum mendengar protesan kembali dari kekasih manisnya itu.

Jimin segera berdiri dan menyampirkan tas yang dibawanya, ia mulai melangkah cepat menjauhi ruang tunggu dengan perasaan berdebar tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Memang yang namanya jodoh itu takkan kemana. Tak berapa lama Jimin berjalan menjauh, ada sosok berkulit pucat dengan rambut sewarna karamel dan berperawakan kecil itu bagi Jimin terlihat sangat mencolok diantara kerumunan orang yang berjalan di sepanjang koridor kedatangan. Merasa yakin bahwa itu benar-benar adalah sosok yang ditunggunya pagi ini, Jimin mempercepat langkahnya dan memanggil diantara suara bising yang ada.

"Min Yoongi!"

Sosok lelaki manis yang menyeret koper kecilnya itu terdiam merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Sekejap kemudian ia menoleh mencari-cari keberadaan suara itu.

Melihat hal itu membuat Jimin memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Sedikit lebih kencang.

"Min Yoongi!"

Sosok lelaki manis itu akhirnya menoleh ke kanan dan tak lama kemudian kedua manik kembarnya mengunci sosok lain yang sangat dikenalnya namun begitu ia rindukan sosoknya karena tak bertemu. Lelaki manis itu segera mengambil alih langkah ke kanan dengan menyeret koper kecilnya. Seiring detik berlalu langkahnya ia buat semakin cepat.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, sosok yang begitu ia rindukan akhirnya datang. Sosok yang begitu ia nanti itu juga berjalan ke arahnya. Jimin tak bisa menunggu lagi lebih lama, langkahnya semakin ia percepat bahkan bisa disebut berlari. Tak sabar untuk merengkuh lelaki yang begitu ia rindukan sosoknya.

Jimin benar-benar berlari ke arah Yoongi yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Jimin terus mengunci tatapannya dengan Yoongi sampai keduanya tak dipisahkan jarak dan Yoongi menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan Jimin yang segera merengkuhnya erat.

"Bogoshippeo..."

Jimin merengkuh erat tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jimin bahkan sampai mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dari lantai menandakan bahwa betapa ia begitu erat merengkuhnya seakan tak ingin lepas lagi. Jimin juga membisikinya lembut dan tetap memeluknya. Tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar bandara yang selalu ramai dilalui orang.

"Jimin..." Suara Yoongi terdengar bergetar lembut. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua sisi jaket yang dipakai Jimin dengan erat.

Jimin yang mendengar suara itu lagi secara langsung membuat perasaannya begitu hangat. Desiran halusnya terasa begitu kencang mengalir dalam darahnya. Akhirnya ia bertemu kembali dengan Yoongi.

Jimin mengecupi puncak kepala Yoongi berkali-kali dan menghirup aroma kekasihnya yang begitu ia rindukan dengan dalam dari rambut karamel halusnya. Mengusapi punggungnya dengan hangat sebelum melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Jimin pelan, ia menatapi wajah kekasihnya lamat-lamat dan sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap wajah pucatnya yang merona tipis.

Yoongi hanya balas menatap Jimin dan menggenggam erat tangannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu..."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar ucapan kata rindunya secara langsung. Jimin lalu membalas genggaman erat di tangan Yoongi dan menautkan jari-jemari mereka, lalu berjalan berdampingan begitu dekat dan menuntunnya untuk keluar dari area bandara.

"Jimin-/Yoongi-"

Tiba-tiba keduanya berucap bersamaan. Membuat dua sejoli itu terkekeh kemudian karena tingkah spontanitas itu dan melanjutkan langkah mereka kembali.

"Kau saja duluan, Hyung." Jimin mengalah lebih dulu. Ia mengangkat genggaman tautan jemarinya dengan Yoongi untuk ia kecup punggung tangan pucat milik Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul mendapat perlakuan manis dari Jimin. "Ah, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hmm~" Jimin terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Aku sehat dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana kabarku hari ini, aku merasa bahagiaaaa bertemu dengan kekasihku lagi." Lalu ia terkekeh kemudian.

Yoongi jadi ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Kekasihnya itu memang selalu _cheesy_.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau berbeda ya?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dari samping. Menelisiknya dari atas ke bawah.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan balas menatap menelisik Yoongi dari atas ke bawah. Yang malah membuat Yoongi bergerak gusar karena ditatap intens seperti itu.

"Kau juga berbeda ya, Yoongi-hyung?"

"Huh?" Yoongi balas merengutkan dahi. "Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Dirimu, Hyung. Kau berubah menjadi lebih manis." Jimin tersenyum nakal kemudian.

Yoongi menggerutu kemudian dengan rona tipis masih menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia juga menyikut pinggang Jimin karena perkataannya.

"Hehehe. Jadi, apa yang berbeda dariku, Yoongi-hyung?" Tanya Jimin seraya meremas tautan tangan mereka berdua dengan gemas.

Yoongi melirik Jimin lagi melalui sudut matanya. "Kau banyak berubah!"

"Huh?" Jimin mencoba memperhatikan dirinya. Berpikir apa saja yang telah ia _makeover_ dirinya. Jimin lalu menunjuk telinga kirinya yang terpasang _pierching_. "Maksudmu ini ya, Hyung? Aku memang punya tindik baru. Keren 'kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat kemudian. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu apanya yang berubah dari diriku di matamu, Hyung?" Jimin semakin heran, penasaran juga dengan pemikiran Yoongi.

"Tubuhmu, kau tahu." Yoongi mendelik, menunjukkan rasa tak suka namun dengan semburat rona tipis di wajahnya. "Kau bertambah besar!"

"Besar?" Jimin terkejut mendengarnya, lalu tak lama kemudian ia segera tertawa karena mengerti maksud perkataan kekasih manisnya itu. "Maksudmu aku bertambah tinggi dan tubuhku membesar? Tetapi aku tak merasa begitu kok. Yoongi-hyung saja yang mengecil!"

Yoongi segera saja menyikut perut kekasih mudanya itu. "Enak saja! Memangnya aku apaan bisa menciut!"

Jimin tertawa kembali dibuatnya. Baru bertemu beberapa menit saja kekasihnya itu sudah sebegini menggemaskannya.

"Kalau begitu bagus dong. Aku jadi bisa terus merengkuhmu dalam dekapanku, Hyung." Jimin tersenyum begitu tulus dan lembut. Genggaman tangannya ia eratkan kembali bersama Yoongi seiring dengan langkah keduanya yang semakin jauh dari kerumunan bandar udara itu. Tatapannya menatap lurus kedepan dan Yoongi yang berada di sampingnya bisa merasakan tatapan yang tersirat penuh harapan.

"Merengkuhmu selalu, Hyung..." Jimin mengulang dengan bisikannya.

Yoongi tersenyum sedih. Rasanya kalau sudah begini ucapan Jimin jadi terdengar seperti harapan yang belum terkabuli. Yoongi lalu balas mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jimin untuk menyalurkan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Ya, Jimin..."

.

.

.

Setahun tidak bertemu membuat mereka ingin sekali melakukan banyak hal bersama. Sudah banyak sekali hal dan kejadian yang mereka lalui namun tidak sempat diceritakan. Tapi, dari sekian banyak hal yang ingin mereka kerjakan, duduk berdua dipinggir pelabuhan Incheon menjadi pilihan.

Sambil memandang lautan lepas yang terhampar didepan mereka, beserta bau asin air laut dan juga angin yang meniupkan helaian rambut. Yoongi menutup matanya menikmati waktu santainya yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan. Di samping Yoongi, duduk Jimin beberapa jarak. Juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yoongi. "Hyung, ternyata rasanya seperti ini." Yoongi membuka matanya; pandangannya bersiborok dengan mata Jimin.

"Maksudmu?"

Jimin memberikan senyuman manis pada Yoongi, "Rindu yang tersampaikan." Yoongi masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Jimin. Yang dimaksud rindu yang tersampaikan itu bagaimana? "Jimin aku masih belum mengerti. Jangan setengah-setengah kalau berbicara."

Jimin tertawa hingga matanya menyipit dengan lucu. "Begini," dia agak menggeser duduknya, "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" Yoongi berpikir, "Setahun?"

"Lalu selama itu apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, bodoh!"

"Aduh, hyung gak usah dipukul juga kepalaku." Jimin mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, Yoongi masih tetap menjadi Yoongi yang galak bahkan setelah setahun mereka tidak bertemu. "Nah, saking banyaknya aku memendam rindu untukmu dan hari ini kita bertemu. Rasanya semua bebanku terangkat, semua risau dihatiku terhapus. Semua cemasku, khawatirku, takutku seperti tidak berarti apa-apa setelah bertemu denganmu."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Apa yang dirasakan Jimin ternyata dia juga merasakannya. Memendam rindu yang begitu hebat hingga Yoongi merasa jadi orang yang merana.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Jimin."

"Aaah~ hyung manisku~" Jimin sudah bersiap untuk memeluk Yoongi tetapi gerakannya berhenti tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua menjadi kikuk; sudah begitu lama mereka tidak bersentuhan…

Jimin tertawa hambar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "A-ah hyung! Maaf aku terlalu lancang." Tetapi Yoongi hanya diam saja menatap Jimin. Matanya tidak beralih sesenti pun pada wajah Jimin. "Jimin…" panggilnya. "Iya hyung, ada apa?"

"Peluuuk~"

O-ow.

Bolehkah Jimin mengatakan kalau seluruh badannya gemeteran?

Yoongi memintanya terlalu frontal.

"Bo-bolehkah hyung?"

"Huum,"

Yoongi sudah merentangkan tangannya; dia memberikan mimic wajah seperti anak anjing minta digendong. Dengan garis mata dan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. Tuhan, tolong kuatkan hati Jimin yang malang ini.

"Sini hyung, aku peluk dulu."

Dan Yoongi sudah menubruk tubuh Jimin hingga dia agak terjengkang ke belakang. Dua kali sudah Yoongi menubruknya hari ini, mungkin Jimin akan antisipasi pada pertemuan selanjutnya kalau-kalau Yoongi ingin menubruknya lagi.

"Kekasihku yang manis kaya permen karet ini manja sekali ya~" Jimin menciumi kepala Yoongi. "Kenapa kaya permen karet sih?" Yoongi memberenggut. "Kan, permen karet itu manis."

"Tapi gula lebih manis,"

"Ya, makanya aku akan memanggilmu _Seoltang_."

" _Plis_ deh Jimin."

"Hyung panggil aku Chim-chim ya~"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Itu kan panggilan kesayangan,"

"Jimin saja cukup, kan?"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mendengar jawaban Jimin. Jadi dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin. Ternyata kekasih bocahnya itu sedang memberenggut. Kalau memberenggut Yoongi itu lucu dan imut, memberenggutnya Jimin malah terlihat aneh.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Panggil aku Chim-Chim hyung,"

"Buat apaan sih?"

Jimin memberenggut lagi.

"Oke, oke. Chim-Chim."

Senyum sumringah langsung tercipta di wajah Jimin. Yoongi hanya sudah terbiasa melihat Jimin yang ngambekan. Karena selama mereka berkomunikasi lewat aplikasi _chatting_ , Jimin selalu seperti itu kalau permintaannya tidak dituruti Yoongi.

"Kekanakan,"

"Tapi cinta kan~"

"Terserah."

Jimin tertawa lagi lalu menarik bahu Yoongi mendekat. Hingga kepala Yoongi bersandar manis pada bahu Jimin. Tangan Jimin yang lain menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan menaruhnya diatas pahanya.

"Aku selalu membayangkan hal ini. Duduk berdua denganmu sambil menikmati pemandangan."

Yoongi membenarkan perkataan Jimin dalam hati. Dirinya pun sangat menginginkan momen berdua dengan kekasihnya ini.

Sebenarnya Yoongi merasa aneh menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Apalagi dengan keadaan mereka yang hanya bertemu setahun sekali; membuat Yoongi dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran negatif. Dirundung rasa cemas yang berlebihan dan rindu yang amat mendalam. Tapi Yoongi juga tidak tahu kenapa sampai saat ini dia masih bertahan dengan Jimin.

"Jimin,"

"Hemm?"

"Apa yang membuatmu masih bertahan denganku?"

Jimin tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam jemari Yoongi yang kurus. "Karena aku mempercayaimu. Disaat aku merasa jenuh dan bosan pada hubungan ini, aku selalu melihat ke belakang. Bagaimana dulu kita bertemu. Bagaimana dulu aku berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu. Karena aku tahu, menyia-nyiakanmu lalu meninggalkanmu adalah hal terugi yang aku lakukan."

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu dan pada cinta kita."

Hati Yoongi berbunga, matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan jujur dari Jimin. Dia membalas genggaman Jimin lebih erat lagi. Dari seluruh pemandangan indah yang terhampar dipinggir pantai ini; senyuman Jimin adalah yang terindah.

Jimin membawa tangan kanannya menuju belakang kepala Yoongi, lalu menariknya perlahan. Yoongi sudah siap menutup matanya, dan hatinya berdebar keras. Sangat keras sampai-sampai dia merasa ngilu. Semakin dekat deru nafas hangat Jimin terasa dikulit wajah Yoongi.

Jimin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tersenyum ketika wajah lucu Yoongi terpampang jelas di depannya. Pria ini adalah pria yang sangat dia cintai. Merubah hidupnya penuh warna dan tawa. Mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya. Menyempurnakan kekurangannya.

" _I love you_."

Jimin membuka sedikit bibirnya dan melumat bibir bawah Yoongi ketika mereka bertemu dalam ciuman yang manis. Yoongi juga menghisap bibir Jimin yang ternyata lebih tebal dari pada difoto. Rasanya begitu pas; bibir Jimin melingkupi bibir Yoongi yang kecil tipis.

Mereka terus berciuman dengan pelan dan santai. Sangat menikmati momen yang berharga ini. Hingga Jimin harus menyudahi ciuman mereka. "Jangan lupakan itu hyung." Wajah Yoongi merona dan dia mengangguk. Pacarnya tersenyum lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Walaupun hari harus berakhir tapi hubungan kita tidak boleh berakhir. Ingat selalu hari ini hyung, dan hari dimana kita membagi kenangan manis berdua. Bahkan jika kita jarang bertemu tapi ingatlah satu hal; kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang ingin aku temui."

Yoongi mengelus wajah Jimin dan tersenyum, " _I love you too_."

To be continued

.

.

balik lagi sama kita dua author sok misterius *nanti ada nanti kaga* ;_;

bagaimana kabarnya? Baik kan yaaa~ apalagi Bangtan mau comeback dengan albumnya yang bakal menyayat hati hayati ;_;

siapa yang dulu(?) udah jawab hint/clue dari kita tentang chapter 2? YEAAY kalian benar tempat kedua adalah Incheon. Trus ada hint lagi ga? Ya ada dongs pastinyaaa *ngedip*

jadi seperti kata summary(?) "setiap tempat setiap kenangan" jadi si MinYoon ini bakal buat moment disetiap tempat yang kita berdua setting *halah* naaah untuk chapter depan hintnya adalaaaaahhh….

UNIVERSITAS KONYANG

Naaah cari deh tuh ke Korea kkkk~

Ada hadiahnya gak sih? Kita gak pernah janjiin hadiah yaa :")

Sudah yaaa, silahkan yang mau review~

.

.

And

HAPPY BIRTHDAY~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY

~~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHYLINDAN~~~

Tepat hari ini author kesayangan kalian Phylindan ulangtahun~ ayoo kita ucapin bareng-bareng yaaaa….. wkwkwkwk

Doa tante nara buat phylin banyak sih tapi yang penting biar sehat aja yaa, kuliah lancar kerja lancar jodoh lancar. Aamiin~

Yuks kita doain bundanya kukie ini bareng-bareng *berdoa mulai*


	3. Chapter 3

Long Distance Relationship; Young Love

.

 _A Fanfiction by naranari and phylindan_

 _©2015_

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Romance**

 **Boy's Love. AU**

We don't take any profit with this chara and the story

 _ **DO NOT PLAGIARIZE**_

Chapter 3: Nonsan

Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu ungu; percaya padaku biar ngefeel :v

.

.

Detik demi detik terus bergulir beriringan dengan menit yang menjadi jam. Jam menjadi hari dan hari menjadi bulan. Terus bergulir menandakan sebuah poros waktu yang terus berputar maju.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam dengan menopang dagu terduduk di sebuah kedai kopi dan posisinya berada tepat di sisi dinding kaca besar disana. Dihadapannya ada secangkir cappuccino dan sebuah map merah tua bertuliskan hangeul Min Yoongi di bagian sampulnya.

Map itu adalah undangan wisuda. Yoongi akan diwisudakan besok lusa, omong-omong.

Tetapi hari ini Yoongi merasa gundah sekali. Ia memang seharusnya senang bahwa sebentar lagi ia tak perlu dibebankan tugas sebagai mahasiswa dan segala embel-embelnya. Tetapi ia begitu gundah karena...

...Kekasihnya.

Ukh, ini terdengar menggelikan dan Yoongi benar-benar merasakannya. Memang ia sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan jarak jauhnya bersama Jimin, tetapi kali ini ia merasa begitu gundah. Gundah karena Jimin sedang sulit dihubungi saat ini.

Satu bulan sebelumnya Yoongi memang sudah memberitahu Jimin bahwa ia akan segera diwisuda. Jimin bilang menjanjikannya hari itu untuk bertemu kembali dan sedikit banyak berharap Yoongi ingin kekasihnya itu benar-benar hadir pada acaranya.

Tetapi setelah mendekati hari yang dijanjikan Jimin malah sibuk dengan dunianya. Yoongi merasa kesal memikirkannya, tetapi ia tak bisa marah pada kekasih yang lebih muda daripadanya itu.

Karena sekesal apapun dirimu dalam hubungan LDR, perasaan kesal itu akan terbenam oleh rasa rindumu yang membuncah pada sang kekasih.

Yoongi juga merasakan hal itu.

Ia kesal pada Jimin yang tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan teleponnya atau lama membalas pesannya. Ia benar-benar kesal tetapi di sisi lain membuatnya merasa khawatir dan begitu rindu padanya.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengusak kasar rambutnya. Ia menyeruput malas kopinya yang mulai mendingin itu. Lengannya kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah _messenger_ untuk jimin disana.

'Jimin.'

.

Hanya begitu saja.

.

Selanjutnya Yoongi menyeruput habis kopinya dan segera meninggalkan kedai kopinya. Tak lupa membawa mapnya dan juga tas punggungnya.

Yoongi pikir lebih baik ia pulang dan tidur daripada terus memikirkan Jimin yang susah dihubungi itu.

Lebih baik ia mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi esok lusa daripada harus memikirkan kekasihnya yang entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, begitu pikir Yoongi sendu.

.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi...

.

.

"Beli hadiah apa ya buat Yoongi-hyung~"

Itu Jimin.

Ia sedang berjalan-jalan ke sebuah festival tradisional siang itu dekat rumahnya, Busan.

Jimin ingin memberikan kekasih manisnya itu oleh-oleh dari kampung halamannya ketika esok lusa nanti ia pergi ke Nonsan untuk menghadiri acara Yoongi yang akan di wisuda.

Tetapi berlainan daripada hal itu, sudah hampir seminggu ini Jimin merasa frustasi. Frustasi tak bisa menghubungi Yoongi sedikitpun karena ulahnya sendiri yang ingin menguji kesetiaan Yoongi padanya dengan menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Kekanakkan memang, tetapi Jimin akan menghubungi Yoongi saat setibanya nanti di Nonsan untuk memberikannya kejutan.

Hehehe.

.

.

Sambil terus menyusuri jalan yang dipadati orang-orang sepanjang festival sore itu, pada akhirnya Jimin membeli banyak kue tradisional, pernak-pernik lucu, kaos, sampai sebuah _dreamcatcher_ berbulu angsa putih yang begitu menarik perhatian Jimin Ia akan membawa semuanya untuk Yoongi besok.

Hmm, Jimin jadi semakin rindu kalau sudah kepikiran kekasih manis nun jauhnya itu.

.

.

Hari kamis,

Yoongi sudah hampir memulai upacara kelulusannya. Ia sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya hanya untuk mencoba menghubungi Jimin lagi tanpa bosan selama beberapa hari ini.

Tetapi ternyata masih mailbox lagi.

Pesannya ceklis lagi.

Rasa curiganya datang lagi.

Emosi lagi juga pada akhirnya.

"Aish kemana sih bocah ini?! Lihat saja kalau bertemu akan kutinju perutnya nanti!" Yoongi mengerang kesal. Wajahnya tertekuk dan ia menghembuskan napas keras karena amarah.

Meski begitu jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia mulai merasa kecewa pada Jimin dan juga sedih karenanya.

Yoongi itu kalau sudah memilih satu ia pasti akan terus mempertahankannya. Meskipun ia dan Jimin berada dalam hubungan yang terpisahkan oleh jarak, Yoongi sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jimin di setiap harinya yang selalu menemani dalam sebuah interaksi jauh yang terasa begitu hangat baginya.

Dan ketika Jimin tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa memberitahu informasi apapun untuknya membuat Yoongi gusar, gelisah dan juga hampa. Ia begitu merindukan pemuda yang sudah mengambil separuh hatinya itu.

.

Yoongi segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku begitu suara dari sudut panggung terdengar. Upacara kelulusannya akan segera dimulai dan Yoongi harus mengikutinya dengan khidmat. Yoongi lalu menarik napasnya pelan dan membentuk senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Ia harus menyambut acara kelulusannya dengan bahagia.

.

.

Matahari mulai beranjak semakin meninggi. Jimin mengaktifkan ponselnya kembali begitu ia sudah duduk nyaman di dalam subway dan tinggal menunggu kereta ekspres itu untuk sampai di tujuan.

Betapa terkejutnya Jimin ketika mendapati banyak sekali pesan dan voice mail yang sebagian besar dikirim oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Jimin membacanya dan mendengarkan dengan hati-hati semua pesan dari Yoongi. Astaga, Jimin tidak menyangka akan membuat Yoongi sesedih itu. Padahal Jimin pikir akan menyenangkan mengerjai kekasih manisnya itu dengan tiba-tiba menghilang. Tetapi Yoongi menanggapinya terlalu serius.

Pesannya yang membuat Jimin terkejut adalah, " _Jimin, kau harus bertanggung jawab :(_ "

Hal tanggung jawab macam apa yang perlu Jimin lakukan.

Lalu pesan lainnya yang berisi memaki Jimin lengkap dengan voice mailnya.

Yoongi juga mengupload foto di sosial medianya dengan tampang dingin yang kejam disisipkan oleh perkataan yang ditujukan untuk Jimin.

Lalu yang terakhir ada Yoongi yang mengirimkan foto separuh wajahnya yang sembab seolah memang habis menangis. Disitu juga Yoongi menuliskan sesuatu untuk Jimin.

" _Where are you, fucking Jimin_."

.

Jimin mendadak panik. Kekasihnya ternyata serius dengan amarahnya. Jimin segera saja mencoba menghubungi Yoongi ke nomor ponselnya.

Namun terlambat, sepertinya Yoongi sudah memulai acara wisudanya dan meninggalkan ponselnya sehingga panggilan Jimin tidak dijawab olehnya.

Semula Jimin yang duduk tenang didalam subway itu kini menjadi gusar. Tidak sabar untuk cepat sampai ke Nonsan dan bertemu Yoongi.

Jimin harus mengucapkan beribu maaf padanya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengusap kedua mata kecilnya mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang sedari tadi menghalanginya di sepanjang upacara wisuda. Tetapi sekarang acaranya telah berakhir dan Yoongi keluar bersama gerombolan teman-temannya yang juga hari ini di wisuda.

Akhirnya selesai juga, pikir Yoongi malas. Ia berniat untuk pergi keluar gedung kampusnya untuk mencari minuman dingin.

Lagipula Yoongi sudah tak ada keperluan lagi. Berkas-berkas yang akan dibawanya pun masih perlu beberapa waktu hingga minggu depan atau bulan depan. Yoongi segera pamit sebentar dengan teman-temannya dan berjalan keluar gerbang Universitas Konyang itu.

.

Yoongi hampir mencapai supermarket terdekat kalau saja langkahnya tidak terhenti untuk menatap seseorang dengan penampilan nyentrik tak terlalu jauh itu mengganggu pemandangannya. Yoongi hanya melihat bagian belakang seorang pemuda berambut merah darah itu sedang menyeret koper kecil dan terlihat menengok kesana-kemari seolah sedang kebingungan.

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya karena heran dan juga agak merasa simpati untuk menolongnya. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang tersesat.

Belum selangkah Yoongi beranjak dari keterdiamannya, tiba-tiba orang nyentrik berambut merah itu berbalik, ia masih melihat kesana-kemari sampai akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi berjengit kaget kemudian melihat wajah pemuda yang ternyata menggunakan kacamata itu.

"Kok mirip Jimin sih?!" Yoongi segera mengusap kedua matanya. Ia memang sedang mengantuk oleh sebab itu ingin mencari minuman dingin. Tetapi kenapa sampai berkhayal ada Jimin juga di Nonsan itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi merasa berlebihan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi. Ia melambaikan tangannya kemudian memanggil nama Yoongi dengan suara yang begitu familiar.

"Yoongi-hyung!"

Yoongi memegangi kepalanya kemudian. "Astaga, suaranya malah terdengar mirip suara Jimin. Apa aku sedang tertidur sekarang?" Yoongi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Pemuda berambut merah berkacamata bulat tipis itu menghampiri Yoongi dan berteriak memanggil dengan ceria. "Ini aku Jimin!"

.

 _Twitch._

Sekarang Yoongi tidak perlu menampar dirinya. Orang dihadapannya yang sedang menghampirinya itu benar-benar mengaku sebagai Jimin.

.

Oh.

.

Yoongi sudah tak peduli lagi jika yang itu Jimin kekasihnya atau bukan. Yang pasti ada niat yang perlu dilakukannya saat ini.

Meninju perutnya karena pemuda bernama Jimin itu telah membuatnya galau berhari-hari.

.

Well, tadinya Jimin sudah sampai ke Universitas Konyang dimana Yoongi berada, namun saat ia datang ternyata masih ada pelaksaan upacara wisuda, Jimin jadi lebih memilih berjalan-jalan dan mencari tempat makan disekitar sana. Namun entah bagaimana Jimin lupa arah kembali ke gedung kampus dan malah berakhir tersesat tak tahu jalan.

Tetapi yang namanya jodoh memang takkan pernah lari apalagi tertukar. Tuhan mempertemukan Jimin dengan Yoongi disana.

Hanya saja...

Kenapa Yoongi terlihat marah ya?

.

Jimin mempercepat langkahnya bersama dengan Yoongi yang juga melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya kearah Jimin. Kejadian ini terasa seperti deja vu untuk mereka.

Jimin sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap menyambut Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

Yoongi memberikan senyuman miring sekilas melihat tingkah Jimin. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ke arah Jimin dan-

-BUAKH.

Yoongi memukul telak perut Jimin dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Auw~" jimin segera memegangi perutnya yang baru saja terkena hantaman itu.

Yoongi meniup kepalan tangannya dengan puas. Ia benar-benar melancarkan niatnya untuk meninju perut Jimin.

"Rasakan itu, Park!" Yoongi berucap puas sebelum akhirnya ia meraih leher Jimin untuk ia peluk dengan sayang.

Jimin hanya meringis. Namun ia terkekeh juga begitu Yoongi langsung memeluknya manja seperti ini. "Yoongi-hyung, pukulanmu benar-benar kuat. Untung makanan yang baru saja kutelan tidak keluar lagi hahaha."

"Berisik!" Yoongi lalu melepas pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Jimin. "Kemana saja kau beberapa hari kebelakang? Dan apa-apaan penampilan culunmu dengan rambut merah itu? Astaga, kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Jimin hanya terus terkekeh mendengar ocehan kekasih manisnya itu. Yoongi kalau sedang marah itu ternyata sebegini cerewetnya. Terlihat semakin manis saja. Jimin jadi semakin cinta.

Jimin tiba-tiba mendekatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan sayang. Sebelah lengannya meraih lengan Yoongi untuk ia genggam. Perlakuan yang segera membuat pipi pucat Yoongi menjadi lebih berwarna.

"Minum dulu yuk? Sepertinya kau sedang mengantuk. Matamu merah, Yoongi-hyung." Ajak Jimin tersenyum hangat padanya. Yang membuat Yoongi merasakan debaran halus yang begitu menyenangkan berdesir dalam dadanya.

Jarang bertemu saja Jimin sudah sebegini perhatiannya pada Yoongi.

Jimin lalu menuntun Yoongi dan membawanya kembali berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dengan lengan yang saling bertautan. Dalam hatinya ia berdegup senang karena bertemu Yoongi kembali.

"Kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu sih?" Yoongi mulai berkomentar.

Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. "Bagaimana? Aku terlihat semakin tampan, bukan? Lebih seksi dan-"

"Hentikan dan lepas kacamata anehmu itu." Yoongi kemudian menelisik penampilan Jimin dari atas ke bawah. Rambutnya benar-benar berwarna merah. Wajahnya tetap berseri seperti saat mereka bertemu tahun lalu atau bertemu di video call. Ia memakai kemeja santai dan celana jeans yang membuatnya terlihat kasual dan juga tampan.

Dan ketika Jimin melepas kacamata bulat tipisnya itu...

"Sudah kulepas kacamatanya, sekarang ayo kita ke street cafe itu." Ajak Jimin dan menuntun Yoongi kearah tempat yang baru saja dilihatnya.

...Yoongi tidak akan pernah menyesal melihat penampilan rambut baru Jimin. Ia menyukainya meski ia masih malu untuk mengakuinya.

.

Sebelum mereka menuju street café yang dimaksud Jimin, Yoongi ingin lebih lama berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampusnya ini. Mungkin mulai besok Yoongi tidak akan sering kemari. Jadi bisa dikatakan ini menjadi jalan-jalan keliling terakhir di kampus buat Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengikuti langkah Yoongi disampingnya. Dia juga sesekali bertanya seputar kampus kekasihnya itu. awalanya Yoongi menjawab semua pertanyaan Jimin seperti biasa, tapi lama-lama nada suaranya menjadi ketus.

Seperti misalnya,

"Hyung, kalau bayaran semester disini berapa?"

"Mahal!"

"Oh. Disini terkenal dengan Fakultas Kedokterannya ya?"

"Tidak tahu."

Nah, Jimin kan jadi bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya ini kembali ke mode jutek dan galak. Padahal sedari tadi Jimin tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Yoongi kesal. Jadi apa salah Jimin?

"Hyung, kenapa sih? Ngomel aja nih."

Yoongi berhenti berjalan dengan tiba-tiba sehingga Jimin sempat tersandung. Dia berbalik ke Jimin dan memberikan Jimin tatapan paling mematikan; lebih mematikan dari kiriman foto Yoongi beberapa waktu lalu. Bulu kuduk Jimin meramang, suhu udara menurun pelan-pelan.

Itu hanya perasaan Jimin saja sih.

"A-apa Hyung?" tanya Jimin takut-takut.

Tapi mata Yoongi hanya menatap pada Jimin yang mundur pelan-pelan. Jimin takut _man_ dengan tatapan maut kekasihnya itu. Takut kalau Yoongi akan menyerangnya dan memakan dirinya. Please Jimin, kenapa jadi horor begitu?

"Hyung, jangan becanda dong. Aku lagi engga ngelawak,"

Tapi Yoongi tetap tidak mengubris omongan Jimin. Hingga akhirnya Jimin berhenti melangkah mundur karena ada tiang di belakangnya, barulah Yoongi juga berhenti.

"Kau tahu Jimin?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk dada Jimin. "Ti-tidak, hyung." Tangan Jimin meraba-raba sekitar tiang untuk berpegangan.

"Aku. Benci. Kau. Yang tampan."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Jimin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Coba diulang. Kata Yoongi dia membenci dirinya yang tampan? Apa... Maksudnya Yoongi benci penampilan Jimin yang sekarang karena dia terlihat tampan?

Jimin menyeringai.

Dia menoel dagu Yoongi yang langsung dibalas dengan tabokan ditangannya. "Ey, bilang saja aku ini tampan hyung. Tidak perlu menakutiku seperti itu." Yoongi menyerngit, apa sih maksudnya? "Kau terpesona padaku ya? Heem heem?"

"Apaan sih?" Iwh, Yoongi jadi keki sendiri kan. Tapi memang benar sih. Penampilan Jimin kali ini membuatnya sedikit, sedikit ya, terpesona. Jimin tidak pernah mengecat rambutnya dengan warna berani seperti itu. Dan Yoongi juga bingung, kenapa setiap bertemu selalu saja ada perubahan pada Jimin. Sedangkan dirinya? Perubahan yang terjadi hanya dirinya yang semakin memutih. Hemm...

"Sini deh aku peluk." Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Hangat langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Jimin; setahun sudah dia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. "Yoongi hyung, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Yoongi semakin menempel pada tubuh Jimin. Ugh, yang tadi itu membuat jantungnya bekerja esktra. Dia malu sekali mendengarnya tetapi hatinya juga menghangat. Jimin mengatakan rindunya begitu tulus.

"Aku juga," jawab Yoongi dileher Jimin. Jimin bergidik geli ketika napas Yoongi merambati lehernya. "Terima kasih Jimin sudah mau datang diacara kelulusanku."

Jimin tertawa, dia mengusap rambut belakang Yoongi yang terasa sangat halus. "Tidak hyung, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah menjadi orang yang paling sabar untukku. Kau selalu setia menungguku datang. Kau selalu percaya padaku. Aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin karena tidak bisa mengabarimu."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan balasannya, Jim."

"Ya, trims."

Yoongi tersenyum bahagia, dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jimin. Oh, rasanya seperti habis mengunyah permen; manis sekali.

"Aku bahkan selalu bersyukur telah mengenalmu."

"Jimin berhenti, kau mulai gombal!"

Jimin tertawa bahagia dan berucap syukur dalam hati. Dia mungkin bukan yang terbaik untuk Yoongi, tapi dia yang beruntung karena telah memiliki Yoongi.

Diumurnya yang baru 21, Jimin sudah banyak belajar tentang kehidupan. Bahwa jika ingin mencapai tujuan maka harus berkorban. Cinta Jimin pada Yoongi adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Jatuh-bangun dan terluka memang harus dirasakan. Tapi untuk saat ini, memiliki Yoongi disisinya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terus bertahan hidup.

"Jim, jangan terlalu tampan kalau tidak mau aku marah lagi. Kay!"

"Ugh, Yoongi-nya Jimin cemburu ya~"

"Gak lucu ih!"

Jimin tetap menjadi orang paling menyebalkan buat Yoongi.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Gue malu balik lagi kemari :")

Kurang manis, kurang greget, kurang panjang(?)

Apa kabaaaar kesayangannya naranari dan phylindan? Sehat? Sehat? Makin kurus gak? Apa gak ada perubahan... hiks

Abaikan.

Yang kemarin jawab siapa? Aku lupa, btw wkwkwk...

Okay, ini tebak-tebakannya gak sukses nih padahal kita bedua mau biar kalian penasaran gitu sama tempat selanjutnya tapi... yasudahlah :")

Jadi buat tempat selanjutnya... Eh, tapi kalian sadar gak sih dari tempat pertama di Miryang, Incheon, Nonsan... Pasti bakal pada bisa tebak dong selanjutnya dimana? Di kota yang awal hurufnya apa? yakan? yakan? *ngedip manja*

Nah... Yang mau jawab monggo~

Oke, makasih buat kalian yaaang udah mau baca, review, follow, favorite. Salam dari phylindan dan naranari.

Tetap semangat, tetap pantang menyerah(?)

See you~


	4. Chapter 4

Long Distance Relationship; Young Love

.

 _A Fanfiction by naranari and phylindan_

 _©201_ _6_

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Romance**

 **Boy's Love. AU**

We don't take any profit with this chara and the story

 _ **DO NOT PLAGIARIZE**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Yeoju**

 _Yeoju_ merupakan satu-satunya kota pusat pembuatan keramik di Korea Selatan yang terletak di provinsi _Gyonggi_. Kabupaten yang terletak 80 km dari Seoul dan terhubung dengan jalur tol Yeoungdong dari ibu kota tersebut, dialiri sungai _Yeo_ atau _Yeogang_. Di sana juga terdapat makam Raja Sejong dan Ratu Sohyeon.

Jimin sedang berada di kota ini untuk melakukan sebuah percobaan tugasnya lagi untuk mempelajari arsitektur bangunan sebuah rumah kerajaan jaman dinasti Joseon dahulu. Sebenarnya bukan tugas yang terlalu penting juga. Hanya saja Jimin suka mempelajari hal-hal baru baginya. Dan hal yang penting daripada itu, Jimin ingin bertemu lagi dengan kekasih manisnya yang sudah hampir lima bulan ini belum bertemu kembali. Karena Yoongi sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan salah satu rekannya.

Saat sedang asyik memotret pemandangan sungai disana, tiba-tiba ponsel disakunya berbunyi. Jimin segera merogohnya untuk kemudian mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya. Seketika senyuman Jimin terkembang lebar dengan ceria.

"Halo, Jimin Park calonnya Yoongi disini?" Jimin berucap dalam nada cerianya yang selalu menggoda Yoongi.

"Aish, hentikan itu. Kau dimana?" Jawab Yoongi dengan kesal, tapi rona bahagia tetap terpancar darinya.

"Aku di tepi sungai dekat dekat _underpass_ yang ada toko bunganya." Jimin melihat sekitar untuk mengatakan dimana ia saat ini. Pemandangan sungai _Yeo_ sungguh indah, Jimin jadi tidak sabar untuk berduaan dengan Yoongi di sini.

Sang kekasih dalam sambungan telepon itu terdengar berdecak karena perkataan Jimin. "Lebih baik _share location_ -mu. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Oke!" Jimin segera mengikuti apa yang dikatakan kekasih manisnya. Ah, akhirnya ia akan bertemu lagi. Jimin merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. Ia ingin memeluk Yoongi dan mengatakannya untuk selalu setia menunggunya. Menunggu hubungan manis mereka untuk membuahkan hasil seperti yang mereka inginkan.

Karena Jimin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membahagiakan Yoongi. Untuk selalu setia dan mencintainya. Dan untuk membayar semua rasa lelah, rindu dan setia Yoongi pada satu tujuan.

.

..

.

Yoongi mengikuti arah kemana Jimin membagikan lokasi dimana dirinya berada. Dan dia mendadak gugup, dadanya berdegup kencang karena memikirkan sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu kekasih jauhnya yang begitu ramai dan kekanakkan. Yoongi ingin tahu bagaimana rupa kekasihnya itu. Karena yang terakhir Yoongi lihat saat pertemuan sebelumnya adalah Jimin mengecat rambutnya dengan warna merah.

Tak sampai setengah jam, Yoongi sampai di tempat dimana Jimin berada. Tetapi Yoongi hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi menatap sekeliling tak menemukan sosok yang menurutnya sebagai Jimin.

Yoongi segera merogoh ponselnya kembali untuk menghubungi Jimin namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengagetkannya melalui sebuah pelukan dari belakangnya.

"Yoongiii." Pekikan khasnya terdengar di telinga Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi berontak untuk terlepas dari pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin.

"Yak! Seenaknya mengagetkanku!" Yoongi menuding Jimin. Namun sesaat kemudian ia terdiam dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. Jimin merubah penampilannya kembali. Kini rambut cokelat gelapnya kembali lagi. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus namun digantikan oleh tubuh tegap yang kokoh. Astaga, kenapa Jimin tumbuh sebanyak ini?

"Tidak mau peluk, eoh?" Jimin menawarkan. Merentangkan kedua tangannya mengundang Yoongi untuk memeluknya. Tetapi yang Yoongi lakukan adalah menatap Jimin lucu dengan wajah merengutnya.

Jimin berdecak pelan. Ia lalu mendekati Yoongi dan mendekapnya lebih dulu. Memberinya bisikan rindu yang Yoongi juga rasakan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya tulus. Membelai rambut Yoongi yang semakin halus. Merapatkan tubuhnya dan menghirup wangi alami tubuh Yoongi yang sangat ia sukai.

Yoongi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan balas merengkuh tubuh Jimin dalam pelukannya. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghirup lamat-lamat aroma Jimin yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku juga." Jawabnya dengan lirihan namun tetap terdengar oleh telinga Jimin.

Jimin tetap memeluk Yoongi untuk beberapa lama. Mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi dan merasakan detak jantung berdua yang saling memacu dikejar rindu. Sesaat kemudian Jimin segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tahu Yoongi mulai tak nyaman jika mereka terlalu lama berpelukan di depan umum.

Jimin meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yoongi. Ia menatap Yoongi lembut lalu dengan cepat memberikannya sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi pucat yang merona tipis itu. "Apa kabarmu?" Jimin bertanya lagi. Terkekeh pelan menikmati ekspresi Yoongi yang terlihat malu-malu.

Yoongi berbalik lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jimin. Membiarkan kekasihnya mengejarnya. "Aku lapar." Katanya dengan ketus, dan kerucutan di bibirnya yang malah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang _ngambek_.

Jimin tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia senang sekali jika sudah bertemu dengan Yoongi dan ia takkan menyiakan kesempatan berdua selagi mereka bisa saling bertatap muka. Jimin lalu menggandeng lengan Yoongi untuk menautkan jemari mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan!"

.

.

.

Mereka pergi berjalan-jalan di sepanjang kota setelah puas mengisi perut mereka. Entah hanya perasaan Jimin saja atau bagaimana tetapi Yoongi sedang semangat sekali hari ini. Ia makan dengan lahap sekali dan terus mengajak Jimin untuk cepat berjalan. Entah mereka akan pergi kemana. Yang pasti Jimin akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yoongi seharian ini.

"Kau mengecat rambut lagi? Nanti rambutmu bisa rusak kalau ganti warna terus. Kalau rambutmu rusak kau akan botak." Setelah itu Yoongi tertawa, membayangkan bagaimana jika Jimin benar-benar botak. Padahal tadi dia hanya berbicara asal saja, tapi kepikiran juga.

Jimin ikut tertawa melihat wajah manis nan lucu itu saat tertawa. Gemas sekali Jimin, rasanya ingin gigit pipinya saja. "Kalau pun aku botak kau tetap cinta aku kan?" Jimin memberikan senyum jahilnya yang dibalas dengan dengusan khas Yoongi. " _Pede_ sekali sih,"

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena senang. Ia baru pertama kali ke tempat ini dan sungguh _Yeoju_ adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan juga tenang. Hati Yoongi terasa damai, apalagi ada kekasih di sampingnya yang sangat ia rindukan ini.

"Yoongi, apa kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu bertemu di sini?" tanya Jimin. Mereka berhenti sebentar di tepi jalan yang kanan kirinya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Yoongi mendongak ke Jimin dengan tatapan bertanya. "Karena kau ada penelitian di sini dan kebetulan aku menghadiri aca pernikahan temanku yang juga dekan dari sini?"

Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Bukan itu,"

"Lalu apa?"

Jimin maju selangkah ke depan Yoongi. Menangkup kedua pipinya, menatap ke dalam mata Yoongi dengan penuh cinta. "Karena di tempat inilah asal marga Min." Yoongi tetap tidak mengerti, maksud Jimin apa sih?

"Ada desa yang bernama desa Shinjeom di sebelah utara Kuil _Shilleuk_ yang merupakan kampung asal marga Min. Ratu Min atau _Maharani Myeongseong_ adalah ratu Korea terakhir pada masa Dinasti Joseon." Lanjut Jimin. "Jadi karna margamu Min, aku membawamu kemari. Tebak, kau pasti baru tau ini semua kan?"

Yoongi kemudian mengangguk, jadi ini alasannya Jimin memintanya datang ke sini. Tapi untuk apa, Jimin kan tau sendiri kampung Yoongi itu di _Daegu_. "Tapi kan aku dari _Daegu_ , kenapa tidak membawaku ke sana?"

"Mau sesuatu yang baru saja, hyung."

Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Yoongi dan kembali membawa kekasihnya itu berjalan-jalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Tidak ada obrolan lagi diantara mereka. Hanya saja mereka ingin menikmati pemandangan dan waktu mereka saat ini. _Silent moment_ yang sangat berharga.

"Hyung," panggil Jimin. Mereka berhenti melangkah dan saling berhadapan. "Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat." Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, "Lagi? Kau sepertinya sangat hapal dengan tempat ini." Jimin menunduk dan tertawa, Yoongi tidak tahu saja apa yang dia lakukan sebelum melakukan perjalan ke sini.

"Tentu saja aku mencarinya di _internet_ , hyung. Tapi aku jamin kau akan menyukai tempat ini." Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Jimin segera menarik Yoongi untuk mengikutinya menuju tempat yang dia maksud. Yoongi hanya ikut saja, lagipula dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang _Yeoju_.

.

.

.

Ternyata Jimin membawanya ke tepi sungai _Yeo_ yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Suasana tepi sungai ini cukup sepi karena mereka datang di hari kerja dan tidak banyak pengunjung. Kemudian Yoongi melihat sebuah bangunan rumah panggung atau seperti pendopo dengan atap khas kuil-kuil di sana. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya _Gangwolhun_. Jimin juga melihatnya dan dia langsung membawa Yoongi menaiki pendopo itu. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan sungai _Yeo_ yang membentang luas dihadapan mereka.

"Indah sekali." Gumam Yoongi. Di sebelah selatan dari _Gangwolhun_ kita bisa melihat aliran sungai Han yang terbentuk dari pertemuan sungai Namhan dan sungai Bukhan. Sungai Han mengalir melewati Seoul dan bergabung dengan sungai Imjin sebelum akhirnya bermuara di laut Kuning. Total panjang sungai Han adalah 514 km. Tak heran jika sungai Han menjadi amat populer di Korea Selatan.

"Di sini adalah _view_ yang paling digemari oleh pengunjung, hyung." Yoongi mengangguk, "Tidak salah, karena pemandangan di sini benar-benar seperti surga." Tiba-tiba Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan membuat kekasihnya itu terkesiap. Tapi Yoongi tidak memberintak maupun melepaskan pelukan Jimin. Dia malah makin mengeratkan pelukan kekasihnya.

Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di belakang kepala Yoongi. Sekali lagi menghirup aroma rambut Yoongi yang sangat harum hingga rasanya dia ingin tertidur di sana. "Terima kasih Jimin sudah membawaku ke tempat yang sangat indah ini." Yoongi menutup mata sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bersyukur karena dia memiliki seseorang yang selalu mengerti dan memikirkan perasaannya. Yoongi tidak pernah menyesal telah bertemu dengan Jimin.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih hyung. Aku memang sengaja mempersembahkan ini untukmu." Lalu Jimin melepas pelukannya, membalikkan tubuh Yoongi hinga menghadap padanya. Bias matahari sore itu menimpa wajah manis Yoongi hingga membuatnya seperti seorang malaikat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi hyung. _Saranghae_."

Jimin mencium belah bibir Yoongi setelahnya dengan lembut. Dibalas dengan Yoongi dengan ciuman lembut juga. Sore itu di atas Gangwolhun, dengan bias _sunset_ sebagai pemandangan dan juga perasaan bahagia. Jimin dan Yoongi menyudahi ciuman mereka. Masih dengan saling berhadapan, Jimin mengangkat wajah Yoongi. "Aku harap kau suka dengan hadiahmu."

Yoongi terharu menatapnya, senyuman muncul di bibirnya beserta satu air mata yang jatuh menetes. Air mata bahagia. "Kau menyiapkan ini semua untukku?" Jimin mengangguk, Yoongi meletakkan satu tangannya di wajah Jimin. "Terima kasih. Dan, _nado saranghae_."

Karena tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan daripada seseorang yang selalu tulus kepadamu.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Tadinya mau update pas Yoongi ultah, eh tapi kelamaan ya.

Ternyata cerita ini peminatnya sedikit ya, hemm. Espektasi aku yang ketinggian kayanya. Ha ha.

Aku sih no problem ya, tapi gak enak aja sama partner aku disini a.k.a phylindan.

Ya sudahlah. Cerita ini juga udah mau tamat yeaay.

See you

©naranari & phylindan


End file.
